This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Typical backlighting designs for vehicle head-up displays often include two or three optical elements, such as a first element to collect light from LEDs, a second element to collimate the light beam, and a third element to diffuse and/or redistribute energy from the center to the left and right eyebox position. While current head-up display backlighting designs are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, current designs are unable to provide a desired luminance uniformity on the eyebox. The present disclosure advantageously provides for a head-up display assembly that maximizes luminance intensity on the eyebox, and fulfills industry requirements for luminance uniformity, as well as flexibility to adjust luminance intensity to the right and left eyebox position, all with only a single optical element. The present disclosure provides for numerous additional advantages as explained in detail herein, and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.